


Rodney being Rodney in a Thunderstorm

by dangerusliasons



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney being Rodney in a Thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney being Rodney in a Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Title: Rodney being Rodney in a Thunderstorm PG-13   
Fandom: SGA  
Pairing: Sheppard/McKay  
Author:   
Author note: Thanks to for the beta. For happy birthday!!!! *hugs*

"Remind me why we have to be out here again?" John asked, standing in the pouring rain.

"Because I wanted to check out the anomalous energy reading that popped up right when we stepped through the gate."

"Right. Remind me _never_ again to let you guide us through a planet we just got to!" Sheppard's tone was sharp, considering the fact that he was soaking wet and quite pissed at Rodney right now. Teyla and Ronon had gone off looking for shelter and scouting out the perimeter. And Sheppard was elected to stay behind and check out this energy reading with McKay.

"Hey! Sometimes I give very good directions!" McKay protested although rather weakly.

"Yeah, but most of the time you just head us in the general direction of danger, pain, and oh yeah did I mention danger?"

"Yes, yes." Rodney said hovering over his data pad. "I think...." And his datapad beeped.

"What?" Sheppard said, walking back toward him.

"It's gone..."

"What do you mean gone?" Sheppard said, now thoroughly annoyed.

"I mean it's just gone, there's no sign of it anywhere."

"Good, now can we get back to the gate?"

"Wait! Don't you want to find out what was causing it?"

"No! I haven't slept in two days and I'm seriously considering leaving your ass right here!"

"You wouldn't!" Rodney said, glaring at Sheppard.

"Yes, I would!"

"But....but....."

"Rodney!"

"You'd have to answer to Elizabeth if you just....." And John didn't hear him anymore. His lips were on Rodney's and his hands were on Rodney's hips, pulling Rodney more against him. And, God, he loved it when he had Rodney's body pressed hard against him and felt Rodney's tongue venturing out to explore his and the way Rodney's hands wrapped around John's neck in that_oh so slow_way that sent shivers up the base of his spine and John smiled into the kiss. Lighting cracked overhead and thunder rumbled across the sky and Rodney didn't really care that he was soaking wet at the moment, because John Sheppard had his tongue down his throat. Rodney wasn't sure when he stopped thinking but his only thought as he broke for air was_Elizabeth will kill us_and right on cue as if John had been reading his mind, he said, "Well at least we were doing something productive."


End file.
